


A Pathway Home

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, New Rome (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 5- Scratch.Sort of Percy x Annabeth.I really struggle to write short stories with any plot, because it always comes out badly paced.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A Pathway Home

Percy and Annabeth walked hand-in-hand along the street in New Rome, enjoying the sun. Romans talked in cafes and went about their business. Young legacies ran through the streets, playing games with their friends. Annabeth turned to smile at him.

“Do you miss Camp? I miss seeing my siblings, it’s so strange here, without them,” Annabeth asked him.

“I miss being able to sit by the campfire,” he said. “If only it were easier to travel between here and there.”

They continued on their path, toward the centre of the city. The senate house loomed over them, and Percy swallowed, every time he saw the building he was reminded of Octavian, and how his ambition had become his downfall. He was jolted out of the memory by an owl scratching him on the leg. He jumped back, aware that while Athena had allowed him to go out with her daughter, her sacred animal was still happy to give him a peck. It set off into an underground passageway Percy had never seen. He glanced at Annabeth, who checked her watch.

“I don’t think we can ignore a sign that obvious,” she said. “But we will have to be back in fifteen minutes.”

“We can have a quick look, can’t we, before the meeting starts?” he asked.

“A QUICK look,” Annabeth reiterated.

They followed the owl down the passageway. The ground sloped down, the packed earth shifting slightly beneath their feet. Eventually the passage began to climb again, and the ground became stone. The owl stayed ahead of him, until they emerged into the woods at Camp Half Blood. Percy saw the big house, and looked at Annabeth.

“Now we can travel between the camps!” she exclaimed. “Thanks mum.”

Percy muttered a prayer, before the two ran back into the tunnel, and back to New Rome.


End file.
